After Gundam: A New Fate
by AsianAlias
Summary: Star Wars/Gundam Crossover...first effort
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All Gundam and Star Wars related material is not mine. I wish they were, but, anyway...enjoy!  
  
  
Chapter 1  
A New Fate  
  
The small task force sent out by the Preventers met with fierce resistantce by strange fighters that looked like eyeballs with solar panels. The Preventer space Leo's were torn to insignificant pieces by these agile craft, while the eyeballs only lost two of their twelve fighters. Sally Po could not believe what she was seeing.  
" All Leo's, pull back, we're getting out of here." She felt a strange shimmer by inside the cockpit of her shuttle. " What the-" she looked at the diagnostics and sensors boards. " Wufei, get up here, we have a slight problem."  
" Once step ahead of you, woman." Came a short, stiff reply. The Chinese pilot was like that under pressure, but only Sally knew that. And she also knew that he was a wonderful escapee. The shuttles "package" consisted of box like missile launchers, and in a total of ten boxes, there was at least one hundred missiles in all.  
" Ok, Sally, get ready to use our escape vector as soon as I launch these missiles." He pulled a lever, and the boxes drifted away. And the dagger like ship that had brought the eyeball shaped fighters with it, still remained, oblivious to what lie ahead of them.  
  
" General Bel Iblis, they've launched box like cargo." that was the ensign Larith Torgan, a green sensors operator fresh from Fleet Ops.  
" No, but put our shields up, it looks like those things might collide-" he was cut off by a warning klaxon. " What in all the names of Sith is it now?"  
" Sir, incoming missiles, range oh-four-thirty, one kilo and closing fast!" Torgan's voice was growing and becoming edged with fear. " Point fifty, sir, here they come!"  
" Brace your selves!" And Bel was holding on to the command chairs arm rests.  
  
The explosion rippled across the shield, the missiles hitting at pin point accuracy. Some opening up gaps in the energy shield for others to penetrate the hull. Fire swept out into space but immediately lost its flame in the extreme cold currents of space. Sally sighed and slumped back in her seat.   
"Wufei, any ideas on what exactly that was?"  
" I don't know Sally, but I don't think we want to know. And with my Altron destroyed, I can't exactly help in this situation."  
" I know, but we have to report this immediately to Lady Une and the other Gundam pilots, right?"  
" To the Lady yes, but not to those other four, this is something I think was destined for me to handle." He looked out the viewport. " I can feel it."  
  
General Garm Bel Iblis stood on the control deck of the Star Destroyer Gaurdian, deep in thought. He was interrupted by his second in command, Nawara Ven, the Twi'lek who once had flown with the legendary Rogue Squadron.   
" General, I thought you might like to read the report on ship and crew losses. We are headed back to Coruscant to report this incident." The Twi'leks lekku twitched.   
"Those boxes, 'er, missiles did alot of considerable damage you know."  
" Yes, Nawara, I am aware of that, how long till we reach Coruscant?"  
" At the rate we're going at, I'd say three days."  
" And what system were we just in?"  
The twitch of lekku. " Little is known,sir, but the charts call this system the Milky Way."  
Iblis rubbed his chin, felt whiskers and looked at Nawara. " And the planets name?"  
Nawara met the gaze. " Earth, sir."  
  
  
So far so good? Tell me what you think all you Gundam and Star Wars fanatics.  
  
  



	2. 

Chapter Two  
Wufei's Discovery  
  
The Preventer cruiser and its surviving cruiser escorts set down on the landing pads just outside of New York city limits. Sally and Wufei both came down the landing ramp, slummped shoulders in defeat.   
They were met by Lady Une, her glasses reflecting light. " Didn't go to well I can suppose, right?"  
The Chinese boy nodded. " You hit it on the nose Director."  
" And we lost all but five of the twenty Leo's that came with us." Sally piped in. "Thats fifteen good men and women that died, madam. I think this calls for some drastic action, don't you? Madam?"  
The Lady was looking off into the the distance. " I do not think drastic actions will solve anything at this moment Sally. Where's the data you received from the battle?"  
" Right here Lady." Wufei tossed her a compact disc. " Hot and ready for your wise satistical analysis."   
" Heh, Wufei, do I detect some mockery in your tone?" The three turned to the black sedan that awaited them.  
  
" Garm, I do not like this new encounter that your Gaurdian made." That was the new president of the New Republic. Although Garm did not know the man's name, he was certain the this man was a great leader, with many followers.  
" I know, President. And that is why I am asking for a scouting mission to see exactly what it is we're dealing with." He waited for a reply, waited and sweated. Finally an answer came."  
" Garm Bel Iblis, I must agree with what you have said and reported. Organize a scouting team. Make no mistakes dear Iblis, we do not wish for another war."  
  
Earth shimmered in the light of the sun as the Lambda-class shuttle approached it. The occupants stared in awe at such a beautiful site. Corran Horn, member of the elite Jedi Knights and former Rogue pilot, yawned and blinked sleep dust from his eyes. He looked back from the copilots chair to see the other members of his team stirring from a restless sleep. His wife, Mirax Terrik smiled at him as she sat up, her hair unusually straight for someone that slept for five hours. Whistler tweetled something as his systems came online, prompting a smile from both husband and wife. The pilot looked back too, his black moustache and goatee giving him a rough farmers look. Gavin Darklighter smiled at the three and then turned his attention back to flying.  
" Earth. It looks so..beautiful." said Mirax as she came to kneel between the two men. " This is more pretty than Corellia."  
" Yes. Hey, what's that?" Gavin pointed to the sensor board. A trace of metal had ignited the sensors, and they all stared out the viewport. A twinkle from something nearby, the com unit was beeping.  
Gavin pushed it. " This is Preventer Leo one-oh-nine to inbound craft. State your purpose or I will be forced to deviate you from making it to Earth." The voice was harsh, but it sounded female.  
" This Commander Gavin Darklighter of the New Republic."  
" Well commander, what exactly is it you are doing here?"  
" We wish to view this planet, it's new to us, and we'd also like you to take us to your president or shah or whatever it is you call the ruler here."  
" I can do that." The strange suit turned and began its run back towards the large planet that glistened in the sun. The shuttle followed suit.  
" There's something strange, I can feel it, like....like someone on Earth has the potential to be a Force user." Corran shuddered. " He or she has a great power I can sense, but I doubt the person knows that he or she has it within him."  
" Corran? Do you think Luke should know?" Mirax looked astonished.  
" I, yes, send a message to him immediately, and ask him what I should do about this new presence."  
  
Wufei looked up from the weight set and felt oddly light headed. He felt as though someone had just probed his brain. And it made him sick, he doubled over, rolling off the bench and onto the floor.  
" Wufei, are you ok?"   
" No, I-unngh.." he trailed off into silence. " I feel as if something with a great power has just entered Earth's atmosphere. I can feel it...but-unngh.."  
" This is Sally Po at the Preventer gym facility. Wufei's sick, send a med team down here immediately." She looked at the boy, who had turned pale and became more worried for him than she cared to admit.  
  



	3. 

  
Chapter 3  
Diplomatic Functions   
  
As the shuttle set down, Corran could see human beings scurrying for cover as the blast from the engines washed over the landing pad.   
" Odd, there appears to be only humans here. I wonder why." Corran spoke out loud to himself. Gavin, Mirax, and Whistler also pondered the same.  
" Well, let's get going, we must not prolong our reconnaissance for Bel." Gavin got up and turned towards the lowered ramp.  
  
Lady Une stood, nervous and sweating as the ramp hit the ground. She noticed Wufei, paler than usual, sweating along with her. She looked at the shuttles occupants as they descended. The first was a female with slacks and a white undershirt covered by a black vest. The second to come down was a handsome looking man with rougish features, making him look something like a farmhand. The last two to come down were something she had never seen before. The human was wearing a black cloak made out of some rough looking material, and his companion wasn't even human. It looked like a trash can with wheels and it tweetled and beeped as it rolled down the ramp, dome shaped head swerving this way and that.  
" This should be interesting." She muttured to herself. Wufei was looking even more on the edge of fainting. " Wufei, you should be in the hospital right now, not here."  
" No Director, I think I should be here. Just in case." Wufei wiped the sweat from his forehead and stepped forward to greet the incoming visitors. " My name is Wufei Chang, and this is Preventer Director Lady Une. And you are?"  
Gavin stopped in front of both of them and saluted. " Commander Gavin Darklighter of the New Republic, and with me is Mirax Horn, her husband Corran Horn, and their droid, Whistler."  
Whistler tweetled nervously and Corran laid a hand on its "head."  
" Pleasure to meet you. Now exactly where is it that you come from?" Lady Une looked up to the taller gentleman.   
" We come from a distant galaxy Director. We have been sent here by the New Republic committee to scout this region, possibly look for some diplomatic treaty and to learn about this, Milky Way galaxy that is home to planet Earth."   
Corran's cloak drifted in the wind and Wufei looked at the mans waistband. What the? he thought, Thats not a weapon I've seen before. Corran noticed this and quickly readjusted it.   
That boy, he thought, that boy, he is the one with the force presensce, I know it. Luke should really know about this.  
  
Coruscant. The city planet was gray and bleak that morning, just as it was the day before. Luke sighed and looked out the window to his apartment in the former Imperial Palace. A beep startled him from his reverie, and he looked at his com monitor.  
" Hmm, from Corran, better take a look at this." He pushed a button and Corrans head and shoulders appeared before him. " Corran, what-" Then he realized it was a pre-recorded message.  
" Master Skywalker, sorry to bother, but I have some news you might like or not like. I am here on this newly discovered planet Earth, and I've just felt a strong Force presensce. It happens to be this boy named Wufei Chang, although I do not think he knows he has it. Don't know what you want to do, but if you decide to come, talk to Bel Iblis, he knows the coordinates. Sorry, but I have to cut this short Master. Hope to hear from you soon." The face disappeared.  
  
  



	4. 

Chapter 4  
Meanwhile......  
  
The man only known as Zech's to his comrades, looked into the holovid as the new flashed in the dim Coruscant bar.   
" In today's current news, the New Republic sends a diplomatic party to the newly discovered planet called Earth. Although we do not know who was sent, we do know it included a Jedi, so our sources say. And now the weather with Pol Trardon, Pol." Zech payed for his drink and stepped out into the bustling crowds of aliens and humans. So they finally found Earth, and here I hoped never to hear of that planet again.  
He weaved his way towards the old Imperial Palace, to pay a visit to an ex-New Republic pilot named Wedge.  
  
There was a knock on the door, and Wedge was startled out of his nap. Getting too old, was all he thought as he got up to answer the door. A long, white haired gentleman stood with hands clasped behind his back.  
" Zechs isn't it? What can I do for you?" Wedge stepped back to allow him entry.  
The man's soft sultry voice was almost silent, Wedge had to strain to hear him.  
" I'm headed to the planet Earth,Wedge. I need to procur a ship to take me there, do you think you could do that for me?"  
General Wedge Antilles, great fighter pilot and warrior to the known galaxy's, a true legend among the time of the Rebellion, stroked at the whiskers under his chin. " I dunno,Zechs, that's gonna be hard, you being a known guerilla among Coruscant, but I'll see what I can do. Hey, tell you what, have you had any sim practice flying X-Wings?"  
Zechs looked at him and nodded.   
" Then pack your stuff. Meet me at the Palace hangar bay in an hour, I'll let you fly my old T-65." He hurried into his room to dress himself and switch on Gate, his R5 astromech droid. The droid wheetled a question at Wedge, who turned to him, " Gate, I need you to help Zechs get to the planet Earth. You know it's coordinates, and I want you to see that he gets there. From his voice, it sounds pretty urgent."  
Gate tweetled happily and rolled out into the sitting area where Zechs awaited. Wedge watched him go, then threw on his worn out leather jacket, the Rogue patch still embroided on the right breast of the jacket.   
  
The X-Wings four engines roared to life as Zech's began powering up. To him, flying the starfighter felt similar to piloting his Tallgeese or even the Epyon. Now he looked out across the hangar bay where Wedge was standing with another man. The former pilot was engaged in conversation, but looked up when the X-Wing rose on its repulsors. He waved and Zechs returned it with a wave and a slight smile. The X-Wing rose into the night sky, four pinpoints disappearing with the thousands of pinpoints of light that glistened above the skys of Coruscant.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Republics own hangar facility, a similar take off was being performed. But it wasn't an ex mobile suit pilot taking off in an old beat up starfighter, but a Jedi Master. Luke powered up his own X-Wing and smiled at the golden droid that waved from the ground. C-3PO had accompanied Luke, R2, and Jaina Solo and her droid, Sparky to the hangar bay. He inquired to where they were going, so he might inform Leia, and upon hearing the destination, all he could say was, "Oh my, do be careful Master Skywalker. And you too Mistress Solo, and you R2." They said their good byes, then two X-Wings took to the night sky, on a straight course to Earth.  
  
  
Well...this is my fourth chapter, um, probably will finish this towards the summer, and the bit with Wedge and Gate will be explained in further chapters, because I'm sure you wanna know how Wedge Antilles and Gate ended up traveling to Earth.....until then, like to hear some comments please.  
  



	5. 

Chapter 5  
The Longest Hours  
  
  
" Hey, Heero. Heero!" the voice was loud. It was annoying him, but he opened his eyes anyway to face the chestnut colored boy with the long pony tail swaying from his movements.  
" What, Duo?" his monotone voice quavered abit from his being awaken from sleep.  
" Did you feel anything just now? Like a, I don't know, "presence?" He looked puzzled, staring around the dim room in the early hours of the morning.  
" Now that you mention it, no." And with that sharp reply he turned over and went back to a restless sleep. Duo shrugging and then falling back to sleep on his side of the room.  
  
Corran Horn's eyes snapped open just as Duo was dreaming about Deathscythe tearing into an unarmed Leo. More, he thought, more of these Force sensitive people on Earth? He sat up in bed, sweating, seeing a glimpse into the future. As he slept, he had dreamed of a boy with chestnut hair and a long pony tail, then came a blonde haired boy with a kind voice, and finally another boy with half his face covered by a smiling clown mask, the other, his real mouth, turned down, making an odd contrast.  
" What is it darling?" He looked down and smiled at his beautiful wife.   
" Nothing, Mirax, I just had a bad dream thats all."  
" Honey, when you have bad dreams, that normally means you've had another revelation through the Force. Now what is it?" The light to their small suite clicked on, her eyes fixed on his.  
" I just had another vision, that boy, Wufei, he isn't the only one." She looked shocked upon hearing this.  
" More? Did you get a look at them through your vision?"  
" Yes, they were all young. Probably at least Jacen or Jaina Solo's age, which is what 16 or 17 right?"  
" Yeah." Mirax stood up and grabbed the telephone, the thing that the Earthlings used for communication. " Hmm, now what did Lady Une say to do when you picked up the receiver?"  
" Just hit the zero button love."  
" Oh yeah, thanks Corran." The desk man answered.  
" Um, this is Mirax Terrik, room thirty two, I'm trying to reach Gavin Darklighter, could you please page him for me?"  
" Yes Miss Terrik, one second please." A buzzing, then ringing, a sleepy voice answering.  
" Gavin Darklighter."  
" Gavin, it's Mirax, you might want to get to room thirty two now. Corran has some startling information."  
The sound of Mirax voice had Gavin up and pulling on trousers in the dim light. "I'll be right there."   
Trowa Barton, the name he had assumed what seemed like years ago, watched the shining dagger as it sailed past him and -pock- into the table he was strapped to. The woman throwing them, Catherine, was really good at what she was doing. So far Trowa had only had one accident during the knife throwing bit in the circus's long career. The knife had grazed his side once, nearly penetrating. But other than that, she and he had been a spectacular pair. After the ninth dagger was sticking into the wood, two of the performers unstrapped him, and he bowed to the audience. And as he was bowing, a strange sensation made him lean over a bit to far and land on his face. The audience, oblivious to this sensation, was in an uproar, but Catherine and the performers gathered around him and helped him up. He shook the feeling away, what he could at least, and smiled at the audience and turned to head for the exit. The new sensation still lingered, he went to a water hose and washed his face, the coolness not helping him any.  
" Trowa? What's wrong?" Catherine stood behind him, worry lined in her pretty face.  
" Uh? Oh nothing, Catherine. Just got dizzy, thats all." He lied. The sensation felt like a fiery presence within his heart and head. It resisted him when he tried to forget about it, and came back strong. He felt as if someone had picked his brain, and it was causing him to become disoriented. " Uh, Catherine, I need to lie down for a bit."  
She swept off the animal fur from the floor, laid a blanket down and Trowa was napping shortly thereafter. She stayed with him the rest of the day.  
  
Quatre Winner knocked at the door to Trowa's trailer. He knocked again and there was still no answer. Sighing, he turned around and was heading down the two step incline, when the door opened slightly. Trowa stood there, soaking in sweat and pale.  
" Trowa!" Quatre exclaimed and Trowa smiled weakly.   
" Come in." His voice was more meaker and more timid than ever and that worried the Arabian boy.   
" Trowa, what's the matter? You look really sick."   
" I- this may be hard to explain- but I feel this fiery presence inside of me. It's causing me to feel disoriented. It feels like-"  
" A very powerful force?"  
" Yes, but how did you know?" But the answer hit him before Quatre could explain. " You must have gone through the same thing that I'm going through now."  
" Yes, it's very odd. And that's why I came to see you. I've already called the others, but so far I could only manage to get ahold of Duo. And he said the same thing."  
" What about Heero?" Trowa was lying on the small trailers only couch. " Did he feel anything?"  
" No, Duo said Heero's just as shut up and rude as ever. And he said that he never felt a thing."  
  
The Preventer Leo pilot squinted at his monitor. Another unknown spacecraft was inbound, four pinpoints of light behind it. " This is Preventer Leo X91 to incoming craft, identify yourself."  
" This is Millardo Peacecraft, Preventer Leo." The pilot went pale, sweat formed on his brow.  
" Uh, uh, your free to pass, uh, just uh, uh, follow me in." The Leo was slow in turning, slow in getting Zech's back to the MO2 resource satellite. Zech's waited impatiently in the tight cockpit, the journey leaving him tired.  
" Zech's Marquise, what a surprise." The voice was familiar, the voice was a ghost from the past. Lady Une still had her quiet but forceful voice.  
" Lady Une, I'd prefer to be refered as 'Wind' for the time being. I know there are still people on Earth that want me dead."  
" Of course 'Wind.' Follow these coordinates, the deligation from the New Republic has just arrived."  
" Deligation?"   
" Yes, a Jedi Master that goes by the name of Luke Skywalker. His powers are amazing." Lady Une's tone carried a sense of awe with it.  
Then silence, except for the tweetling of Gate and the roaring of four sublight engines.  
  
" Master Skywalker, I'm surprised to see you here." Gavin gave a formal bow to the powerful Jedi Master.  
" Hello, Gavin." Luke's tone was warm and gentle. " Where is Corran and Mirax, I thought they would be here to greet me."  
" My apologies, they went off to watch a sunset, at least thats what I've been told it's called." The Rogue pilot looked towards the lowering sun. " This planet is so beautiful. Master, Corran also wanted to tell you that-"  
The Jedi Master interrupted him. " Yes, I know, I sense it now. There are more, more than just Wufei Chang. I knew the moment I was in the boundaries of this galaxy."  
A tweetling, and a young female in pilot garb trailed by two astromechs came up behind them. " Uncle?" Jaina was looking puzzled. " I feel a prescence nearby, could it be-?"  
" Yes, Jaina, there are more." Skywalker looked at Jaina Solo with intense eyes searching her face for a reaction. " We might have the chance to teach them, to reveal those powers to them, I think they will make wonderful Jedi trainees."  
" As do I, Uncle. Commander Darklighter, how pleasant to see you, sir." She stood at attention as she turned to him, giving him a crisp salute. He returned it.  
" Hello, Jaina. And it's just Gavin for the time being, until we're back on Coruscant."  
" Yes, sir. Er-Gavin." She smiled, then once again turned to her uncle. " Uncle, I'm going to go explore for a bit. Will you be needing me?"  
" No, I have Gavin and the astromechs. Go on, and be mindful of this planet, young Jaina." She nodded, then turned and headed off towards the hangar to grab her gear.   
  
Wufei sat up in his bed, the sweat stinging his eyes. " Hnn, another one? This one's more, hnnn, more powerful." He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, tried to take a step, and fell over, the sensation's overwhelming. Wufei Chang blacked out.  
  
Quatre and Trowa looked at each other, without saying a word their eyes met. Both could feel the presence, both knew that a stronger being was on Earth.   
" We should probably get the others." was all Quatre had to say. Trowa nodded, then both stood and headed out the trailer door.  
  
Duo Maxwell was lying on the floor. He couldn't remember what had happend, all he knew was one minute, he was working jabs on a punching bag, the next, he was lying on the floor rubbing his head.   
" What the-?" He was feeling strange, feeling like he wasn't alone, feeling an odd sensation that made him dizzy. " Hey, Heero, hey, I'm not feeling to good pal. Hee-" his sentence unfinished, Duo felt the darkness at the corners of his eyes, he tried to resist it, tried to get up, but he couldn't. He passed out on the padded floor.  
  
Zech's looked out across Earth. Never have I thought I would return to this place, he thought. He stood looking across the New York harbor, watching the sun go down. He wondered why he had come back at all. He wondered what had drawn him back.  
" Zech's, you shouldn't have just left me, I'm coming to Earth." Noin looked worried and had been saddened that he had just left Coruscant without so much as a goodbye to her. " I'll be there in a few days, Zech's, why Zech's?"   
" I don't know Noin, something drew me back here. Bring some of our belongings, for reasons unknown to me now, I think we might be staying here for a long time."  
  



	6. The Feelings Fade

Chapter 6  
The Feelings Fade  
  
  
The light from the window flashed on Wufei's eyes and he flinched. He stood up, undoing the tangled sheets between his legs. How'd I end up like this? He was covered in sweat, and feeling very calm. The feelings had left him, he felt as normal as the day before the feelings had began.  
The telephone rang,he reached for it. " Wufei, this is Sally. I think you should get down to Preventer HQ pronto. Someone's here to see you."  
Wufei found himself puzzled. "Who?"  
" You'll find out once you get here. Now get moving, this guy's waiting in my office. See you then." The receiver clicked, leaving Wufei to ponder in silence.  
  
  
As Wufei ambled his way up the steps, a voice stopped him and he turned to see who was calling him. " Wufei! Wait up!" A sandy gold haired boy and a boy with long bangs jogged up the stairs to meet him.  
" What brings you to Preventer HQ?" He looked at both, analyzing their faces.  
" Sally Po called us. She said someone wanted to meet us." That was Trowa. His quiet, sullen voice was unusually filled with a hint of excitement.   
" Oh? Po told me the same thing. Wonder who this mystery person is?" Wufei and the others began the ascent to the Preventer's main entrance.  
  
Two flights of stairs and an office door later, the boys found themselves in a spacious room with a desk and several chairs surrounding it. A man in a dark cloak and hood stood by the window looking out upon the outskirts of New York. Sally was seated behind the desk, standing as they entered.  
" Well, well, it's about time. I'm sorry to make you wait so long, Master Skywalker." The figure turned and nodded to her. Then he looked across the room at the three Gundam pilots.   
" It's no problem, Miss Po. Ah, so these are the young men that you were telling me about." He pointed to Trowa. " You must be Trowa Barton. And this is Quatre Winner, and you," he looked directly into Wufei's eyes, " You are Wufei Chang. The first one that Corran could sense, am I correct?"  
" Yes, Master Skywalker. And you wanted to meet us, why?" Wufei's face was mixed with surprise, confusion, and had gone slightly pale. The feelings were returning.  
" I know you must be feeling slightly nauseated. But that is only because I am taking a look inside your head. Sorry, that might frighten you, but I have a special ability to read your minds. That is the feeling you got when Corran landed, that is the feeling you got when I landed. That is the feeling that you are getting now." He smiled slightly, warmth radiating from his face. " I can feel a presence of the Force in each one of you. Corran was right,you all hold a gift. Had you been on Coruscant or a nearby planet or system, I probably would have detected you."  
The boys looked confused, so he elaborated. " This thing I'm talking about, it is a power that only few have. It is called the Force. It surrounds us, binds us together, when one member of this certain group is affected, we all are affected. That is why, Quatre Winner, when the other pilots were hurt, you sensed it. Do you see? Is it becoming clear to you?" He looked expectantly at each one of them.  
Quatre brightened. " So that's why I felt a strong sensation in my head. That's why I felt the pain of all the soldiers I killed, of all the pilots when they were injured or getting knocked around."   
Luke smiled. " You see, you had this in you, and you never realized it. You've been using this without even knowing it."  
Wufei still wasn't impressed. " Wait, wait. So you're saying that I'm in some sort of bond with these people. I think not, that is impossible. I am bonded to the spirit of Nataku. Not to these senseless beings." A slight fringe of anger made Quatre flinch. " I refuse to believe that I am bound in some life giving flow thing that is linked to these pathetic weaklings." He turned and began to walk out of the room.  
" Wait. Wufei. Don't be blind to the facts presented before you. You have a gift that should be used to protect these people, and others. Nataku will live in you forever, but you will take a different path than what this spirit has set for you." Luke's voice carried a sense of worry and care for the pilot of the Gundam Shenlong.   
" Forget it, Master Skywalker. I cannot choose this path, I and Nataku are one, and that is how it will be forever. Now if you excuse me, I have things to do." He exited without looking back.   
Quatre and Trowa looked at the door that Wufei had exited through. Neither one said a thing. Luke looked too, he felt a twinge of despair and a loss of hope radiating from Quatre, but all he felt from Trowa was a sick feeling of hate.  
" Trowa, you must not hate Wufei for his decisions. Give him time, maybe he will come back. You must not be angered at his own choice, let destiny instead change him."   
A quiet reply. " Yes, Master Skywalker."  
Luke felt the anger slowly dissipate. These boys have been trained well, but by whom? His deep thinking was disrupted by a new presence. Reaching out with the Force he found a boy with a long pony tail coming towards the office. This one has the Force like the rest, but I sense there is one more, but something isn't right about the fifth boy. He continued to think until the boy had entered the office with a loud, "Hello."  
" Duo!" Quatre turned to face the new comer. " Hey, were you called here too?"  
" Yeah, Quatre. So, Sally, what's the big hoop-la? Where's this 'someone' that you said wanted to meet me?" He looked across the group and when he reached Luke, his smiling faltered. " Ah, man. I thought I was supposed to meet a chick here."  
Sally smiled sheepishly, Trowa and Quatre blushing slightly at this remark. Luke grinned, his grin the same one he gave to his friends back on Tatooine.  
" Sorry to dissapoint you, Duo. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master. I've asked Sally to call you here, because I sense a remarkable ability within you, one that could be improved with the proper training."  
" What? Special ability? Hey guys, what's this guy rambling on about?" He looked at both the other boys for an answer, but got one from the Jedi instead.  
" This ability is called the Force." And he went into the same explanation he had given to the three.   
Two hours later, Duo was understanding with the rest of them. Luke smiled, he had just found three more to add to his Jedi training academy.  
  
Wufei stared out across the New York Harbor. Nataku, he thought, what is my destiny? Am I to go with this so called Master of the Force? What is it you are leading me to do? I feel so confused, what should I do?   
A breeze swayed his hair, for he had let it fall down, no longer feeling honour in what he had decided. I am sorry Nataku, I can no longer allow you to choose my destiny, I must seek out my own now, good bye for now spirit of Nataku. He turned around and started back, fresh in mind, set in his desicsion, the sun was beginning to set.  
  
*Wow, chapter 6 finally done. Sorry if Luke's not sounding like himself when he explains the Force, but I was pulling all the stuff I knew about the Force from memory, so it might be altered. Could really use some information from you viewers about the Force, some techniques and such, so I can begin my next chapter. Thanks for taking the time to read.*  
  



End file.
